1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a novel method for producing an optically active compound, more particularly to a method for producing an optically active compound by enzyme-catalyzed kinetic resolution.
2. Description of the Related Art
Optically active compounds are usually prepared by enzyme-catalyzed kinetic resolution of R- and S-stereoisomers of a substrate through hydrolysis, esterification, transesterification, or aminolysis. The enatioselectivity of the stereoisomers in the kinetic resolution depends mainly on the rate-limiting formation and breakdown of a tetrahedral intermediate in the reaction.
Many studies have focused on the types of enzyme catalysts and the types of solvents to be used in a reaction system of the enzyme-catalyzed kinetic resolution so as to improve the productivity and enatioselectivity of the optically active compound to be obtained.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,201,151 discloses a process for preparing optically active (S)-α-arylpropionic acids or esters by kinetic resolution of racemic arylpropionic acid in an organic solvent in the presence of an enzyme catalyst. Taiwanese Patent No. I276687 discloses a kinetic resolution of α-substituted acetic acids or esters in an organic solvent in the presence of Carica papaya lipase.
Although the productivity and enatioselectivity of the optically active compound can be improved by selecting suitable enzyme catalyst and solvent, the improvement is still poor.